Taking chances
by Lozzii95
Summary: Stephanie learns the truth, but does she really feel that upset? I mean it is for the best, right?


Stephanie sat in the library, her head stuck in a book. You know how it is. A Calculus exam in 3 days, hard revision. She sighed, slammed the book shut and put her head on the table.  
"Calculus sucks." She murmured to herself, rolling her eyes.  
"You got that right." Someone said. She looked up from the bare table. It was Virgil. She smiled and laughed. He was always there when she was at her worst, how ironic?  
"You sure know your timings, Virg." He smiled back at her.  
"Well, I try." He said, sarcastically. He looked round, "Where is Derek?"  
"Practice, again." She raised her eyebrows. She wasn't sure but she swore she saw Virgil's eyes light up, weird. She had no idea that he could well be, at this very moment, making out behind the cafeteria with Jocelyn. Only Virgil new this was possible, but he wouldn't wreck Stephanie's mood, not today anyway. He didn't want to be the one to tell her. He knew it was mean keeping it from her but it was also mean to tell Stephanie for his own personal gain; a girl.  
"Stephanie, there is something I need to tell you." He looked straight into her eyes. Stephanie caught her breathe, he looked so handsome and grown up.  
"Wait, I shouldn't be saying this, what is wrong with me?" Stephanie thought, "Go ahead." She then said.  
"I-I-I err..." Then his nerves got the better of him, "have a cooking exam next week." He sighed in frustration. When would he ever be able to tell her? Tell her that he loved her. That he loved her more than anything. Even computer games and that is saying something.  
"Right..." Stephanie raised an eyebrow, a little disappointed. She didn't know what he was really going to say, but a little of her wanted it to be that he liked her. The truth was Stephanie was falling for him, not Derek. She had dreams at night of them dancing at homecoming, something about time travelling and a big black hole, but more importantly they almost kissed. So, alright the kiss isn't as important as the black hole but it was important to Stephanie.  
"If only they were real." She thought to herself, not knowing she said it out loud.  
"What?" He asked. Her eyes shot up from the desk, she bit her lip.  
"Oh nothing." She scoped the room and saw Derek coming towards them.  
"Stephanie, babe, you know it is bad to hang round with such dorks, you don't want to get ill." He smirked at Virgil.  
"It is nothing compared to the symptoms of jerks." Virgil fought back. Derek's smirk turned into a scowl and then a glare, he launched himself at Virgil. Stephanie shot between the two.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? What has happened! You two were the best of friends once, where has that gone?" Stephanie sobbed. Virgil had never intended on fighting with Derek. Heck, he never expected Derek to go for him.  
"That disappeared when Derek learnt how to use lipstick, which by the way, you seem to have some on your lip, oh, and your neck." His hand shot to his mouth. He looked at Stephanie with plead in his eyes, "Shit." He said. He hadn't really got any but it was a way to get him into trouble.  
"Wait, you don't really, but why so worried." Stephanie asked, she put her hands on her hips. "Something to hide, Derek?" I asked, smirking slightly.  
"You didn't." Stephanie whispered, her hand shot to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She may be moving on but it still hurt that he would do that to her.  
"You have no proof I did it!" Derek wailed. Stephanie looked into his eyes, they drooped and had gone heavy.  
"Did what exactly?"  
"Kiss Jocelyn!" Then he realised what he had said, "CRAP."

"We didn't say anything about Jocelyn, you lying SCUMBAG." She slapped him clean across the face and then ran from the library.  
"Oh you are so going to pay for that, dork." He stepped closer to Virgil until he was up against the bookcase, well out of site. Derek clasped his hand round Virgil's throat. With his other free hand he punched Virgil straight across the face, leaving a clear read fist mark on his face and blood to trip from his nose. He threw another punch, clipping Virgil in the eye. He went to throw another when someone caught his wrist. He looked over his shoulder. Zeke and Charlie.  
"You might want to piss off now." Zeke growled. Derek snatched his wrist out of his grasp.  
"Later dork, just you wait, this isn't over." He walked off out of the library as if nothing had happened, with no suspicion in the world.  
"Virg! Are you alright?" Charlie asked, poking the newly formed, purple ring around Virgil's eye. He flinched.  
"Quit touching please, I am going to the bathroom for some tissue, later."  
"But Virg you should get it check out by the nurse!" He heard Charlie call as he walked to wards the blue door with a boy stick man painted on it. It had been graphitised but I would rather not describe it. He walked in and went straight to a stall, locked the door and sat on the shut toilet seat. He put his hands in his head. Stephanie was right, what had happened? He sat there for a good five minutes before pulling a few squares of tissue paper and dabbing it on his bleeding nose. He left the stall and walked over to the sinks, staring straight into the mirror. No way was he going to be able to hide this. A big purple ring around his left eye, blood dripping from his nose and his top lip slightly swollen from where Derek had clipped it. He was going to have to confess up, or maybe Steph would notice first and tell. Surely she would never forgive Derek now? How would he get himself out of this one? He cheated on her and beat up her best friend, well kind of best friend. Not the best boyfriend in the world, I'd say. Virgil ran a hand through his hair, threw the damp tissue away and got another role. He checked his appearance and then left the bathroom, preparing for questions and bombardment. Charlie had probably already spilled to some teacher.

Stephanie was sitting outside in the bench area, alone. Her knees up the her chest, she hugged them tightly while she cried into her knees. She heard footsteps and looked up. Derek.  
"Get the hell away from me." She said, quietly. He sat beside her and put his arm round her, trying to kiss her. She pushed him away, "I said GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." She screamed. He flinched.  
"Babe, Virgil just said those things because he is jealous, he is a dork, if he gets a popular pretty girl then he instantly gets popularity and a good reputation." Stephanie looked at Derek, almost believing him, as he had not noticed her looking when he was staring past her. She turned her head round. Jocelyn.  
"Virgil isn't like that, he isn't a jerk like you, now get away from me!"  
"You are making a huge mistake." He hesitated and the pointed at her and shaking his head in disbelieve.  
"No I believe I am making the best decision I have made in a long time." She glared at him. He looked and then turned away from her, storming back into school. Then coincidently Jocelyn went in a few seconds later. Stephanie sighed and shook her head at her own stupidity. She wiped her eyes and blow her nose. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was free to do what she wanted. Maybe it could be Virgil and her? Or maybe she was just in her own little paradise. Hell didn't she know that she was his world.


End file.
